


What Have I Done?

by KailynnYukari21



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sami is heartbroken, Smut, So is OC, Tumblr request, mentions of cheating, no happy ending, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnYukari21/pseuds/KailynnYukari21
Summary: Some real heartbreaking, aggressive but very loving Sami smut! Break up sex maybe? Just make it hurt please! (Anon on Tumblr)





	

“Cheer up mate! There's plenty to celebrate tonight!” Sheamus shouted over the music.  
Samantha watched Sami shrugged him off just to toss back the last of his beer and motion for another one.   
“Just because she's here doesn' mean ya gotta drink yerself into a coma,” Finn said.  
“I'm not drinking just because of her,” Sami retorted.  
Samantha shifted uncomfortably on her chair just a few seats down and avoided looking in their direction.   
Did they know she could hear, or was it pure accident? As if she didn't feel bad enough already! She wasn't blind to the strife that Sami had been going through since they'd split, but she couldn't focus on him. She needed to focus on herself, enjoying life as a free woman.  
“Yeah right,” she muttered, tapping her nails against the bar.  
She couldn't enjoy anything lately. Sami's sad face loomed everywhere.   
God, where was her drink?!  
“Sorry about that ma'am. Here's you go. That'll be six dollars.”  
As she went to slide her card to the man, another hand slapped a ten down beside her.  
“Such a beautiful lady should never pay for her own drinks.”  
Samantha looked up the muscled arm to find Chris Jericho staring her down with a predatory smile. She stammered out a thank you as she tried to figure out why he was buying her a drink.  
“No problem, cutie. You should come join me and my friend over there. We need some good company. What do you say?” Chris invited.  
As he spoke, he got closer to her face until she could feel the heat from his breath across her cheek.   
It was tempting. She and Sami had broken up over a month ago and she hadn't paid attention to any advances from men since then. Maybe now was the perfect time to get back in the saddle.  
“Let me go powder my nose and I'll join you,” Samantha replied.  
He grinned and said, “Sounds great. Allow me to hold your drink?”  
“Sure, thank you.”  
As he waltzed off with a satisfied smirk, she watched him and slowly realized she might have just made a mistake. Of course he was sitting with Kevin! They were attached at the hip. Would that be considered treason, to sit with her ex boyfriend's ex best friend?   
She shook her head at her confused thoughts and rushed off towards the back bathrooms. She didn't really have to pee or anything, just wanted to check her make up and hair and psyche herself up for sitting with two of the biggest heels in the company.   
Only halfway down the hall, she was suddenly grabbed and shoved into a dark room. Letting out a hellish scream, she tried to beat her assailant but s/he blocked her attacks easily, shoving her against the wall face first.  
She felt the erection against her ass at the same time as she felt the beard tickling her neck.  
“P-Please, don't- don't do this!” Samantha begged, tears creeping into her eyes.  
“Isn't this always what you wanted? To be roughed up, taken forcefully?”  
A relieved sob escaped her lips as tears ran down her cheeks.  
“Jesus Sami, you scared me,” she whispered, “Let me go.”  
His response was a harsh bite on her neck that made her cry out in agony, clawing at the wall to brace herself.  
“No. I'm going to show you just what you lost, Sam. One last fuckin' hurrah if you will. I'm going to do exactly what your slutty heart wanted. I'm going to fuck you raw and leave you sitting alone in your tears and our come.”  
Despite being torn apart by sadness and panic, lust shot straight to her pussy. Where the hell was this aggressive side coming from?!  
His hands slid promptly to her skirt and shoved it up while his upper body pinned her to the wall.  
“You're not serious?” she asked.  
“Oh I'm serious, Sam. Before you go fuck those two, I'm giving you one last taste. Something to savor through the disappointment.”  
“I wasn't going to-”  
He cut her off when his fingers deftly found her clit and started rubbing fast and hard. Shudders ran up her spine and she couldn't help but arch into his hand.  
“Don't fuckin' lie to me. I know that's the kind of shit you wanted.”  
“S-Sami,” she moaned, trying to fight through the haze, “Please just stop! People could see and-”  
“Don't care,” he retorted harshly.  
Biting her lip hard, trying to fight off more tears, the small woman succumbed to him and stopped struggling.  
He let out a snide chuckle and his fingers slipped down before plunging into her entrance.  
“Fuck!”  
“See, such a slut. Didn't even really put up a fight. What if it was someone else? Never mind, I know. You'd just spread your legs for them too.”  
“Stop it!” she spat with heaving breaths.   
“Why? It's the truth. Isn't that what happened back in Florida? You got a little bit tipsy and just gave yourself to the first willing male which just so happened to be Randal fuckin' Orton?!”  
Shaking her head, she tried to block out his harsh words but they were hitting just as hard as his fingers. She couldn't fight, couldn't reply in any sensible fashion, and collapsed against the wall in sobs and moans until the coil in her stomach burst. Curses and moans and cries fled her lips as she ground down against his hand.   
Sami moaned against her neck and yanked his fingers out just to shove her panties down to the floor. She could hear the sound of his belt unbuckling then his jeans hitting the floor before he forced her around.  
Her back smacked the wall so hard she whimpered and cringed. He didn't seem to pay any mind to her pain, simply hooking his hands around her thighs with the command to jump. Her heart raced and her breath quickened as she leaped and wrapped her legs around his waist.   
Familiar emotions flooded her veins when he thrust in and she couldn't help but pull him into a kiss. Thankfully he kissed back, but it was nothing like the sweet kisses she loved. It was bitter and biting and left traces of iron coating her tongue. He slammed her back against the wall again and started hammering into her body. Fuck it felt so good and hurt so bad at the same time, like she would come and cry until her body broke into pieces on the floor.  
“I almost forgot how good you feel. Can't blame Orton for wanting a piece of this. Your pussy feels so fuckin' good, Sam. You look like you're feeling pretty fuckin' good too. You enjoying this?”  
“God, yes... no, I don't fucking know!” she groaned, scraping her nails along his biceps.  
“You are. You're so wet I would probably drown if I ate you out right now.”  
Oh the mental image of that made her breath catch. His tongue was just as talented as the rest of his body.   
“I bet you'd like that. My tongue licking your little clit as I finger you until you can't come any more.”  
He sounded like he was just as close to coming as she was, his voice wavering and his breath catching.  
“You better enjoy this, because it's the last time it's ever going to happen,” he growled suddenly.  
“Oh, Sami, I-”  
He grunted and smashed their mouths together again, seemingly silencing her on purpose. Giving back all she could, she plunged her tongue against his and scratched up and down his skin until she was holding onto him for dear life as she teetered on the edge.  
Panting and huffing, the ginger drew back and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Fuckin' come right now you slut.”  
It snapped then, hard and fast and overwhelming to the point she felt she couldn't breathe but she got out the words she needed to say.  
“I love you, Fuck Sami, I love you so much!”   
He moaned and buried his face in her neck as she felt his come flood her core.   
Their bodies stilled and they went silent, the pounding music from the club filling the space instead. He lifted finally and their eyes locked for a moment.  
“If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me then left me, Sam. You've never loved me as much as I loved you.”  
With that, he set her to her feet, redressed himself, and left with her watching at a loss of what to do. Then she fell to the floor, broken inside just as much as she was outside, bawling into her hands. God what had she done?


End file.
